Enchanteks
Enchanteks are artifacts powered by soulweaves set to perform a certain function. Several organizations, such as the College of Soulcatchers, are dedicated to studying the creation of enchanteks. The categories of enchanteks used by modern soulcatchers are motion, alteration, connection, and indication. The strength of the enchantek is determined by the initial variance of the added soulweave. Mechanics Soulcatchers create enchanteks by manipulating soulweaves (auxiliary soulweave) and adding them to the soulweaves (base soulweave). The soulcatcher can manipulate the auxiliary soulweave by changing its geometry to create different effects. For a soulcatcher to enchant an object the soulcatcher must harmonize the variance of the auxiliary soulweave to the base soulweave. Soulcatchers typically use inorganic or dead objects, with static soulweaves, for base soulweaves. The movements in active soulweaves of living objects make it near impossible for a soulcatcher to successfully harmonize an auxiliary soulweave with the base soulweave. Also, when the auxiliary soulweave is harmonized with the base soulweave, the auxiliary soulweave constantly releases pulses of chaotic energy which gives the enchantek its power. So the auxiliary soulweave must be more chaotic than the base soulweave and an active base soulweave would weaken the enchantment. Modern Enchanteks Modern soulcatchers have divided enchanteks into four categories. They study soulweaves and enchanteks to determine new enchantments or create more efficient enchanteks. Motion Enchanteks Motion enchanteks are based around pulling and pushing objects, called attraction enchanteks and repulsion enchanteks respectively. When a soulcatcher creates a motion enchantek, it can only pull or push one material. The strength that is determined by the auxiliary soulweave is the strength of the attractive/repulsive force when the distance equals zero.The magnitude of this force is inversely proportional to the distance between the objects. The presence of other materials between the enchanted object and the target also decreases the strength of the object, but only minutely. * The Imperial Hoverway is a large scale enchantek project created by the Hyrivan Empire in Aklea. It is designed so that it will be able to transport large amounts of people and supplies between the six cities quickly. The Imperial Hoverway uses a combination of attraction and repulsion enchanteks to generate lift and propulsion. The hovercrafts' underside is a repulsion enchantek that repels the stone used in the hoverway to create lift. Lining the bottom of the hovercraft are two special alloys, called plusium and minium, that react with enchanteks on the hoverway. The raised sides of the hoverway are two enchanteks with two enchantments each: one enchantek attracts plusium and repels minium while the other attracts minium and repels plusium. The alternation of these enchanteks create propulsion. At hoverway stations, special attraction and repulsion enchanteks are used to slow down, stop, and speed up the hovercraft. Alteration Enchanteks Alteration enchanteks change the magnitude of output. Enchanteks that increase output are augmentation enchanteks while ones that decrease output are called reduction enchanteks. Alteration enchanteks can only change the magnitude of output, not the type of output.Alternation enchanteks are the most common type of enchantek. Connection Enchanteks Connection enchanteks convey information in groups of two or more. A connection enchantek is created when an enchanted object is split, both physically and spiritually, so that the pieces of the enchantek can be connected over great distances. These enchanteks can be connected so that they experience parallel movements or all pieces create the same output based on one piece's input. The connection weakens over distance, but to a much lesser degree than motion enchanteks. Indication Enchanteks Indication enchanteks can detect and give notice to a user. They are a relatively new type of enchantek created but have gain widespread use. The range of the indication enchanteks depends on the nature of the enchantek. These enchanteks mainly fall into two categories: pointers and detectors. Pointers react when an object is moved closer to the destination and detectors react to changes in the environment in their range. * Blood Compasses are indication enchanteks used by the Knights of Mercy to find runaway soulcatchers. The blood compass is a dial with a thin layer of water in it, similar to a normal compass. The dial is enchanted so that when blood touches it, the dial points toward the source of the blood. Ancient Enchanteks Ancient enchanteks are the most powerful enchanteks and were created during the Age of the Soul Kings. All ancient enchanteks were created using sapient beings' soulweaves to create the most powerful enchantments. The Soul Kings also had a much more knowledge of enchantments and soulweave geometry than modern soulweaves, allowing them to create much more varied enchantments. Many of the ancient enchanteks are locked away and guarded by the Gray Keepers. Stormdancer It is the most powerful and destructive enchantek not under the control of the Gray Keepers. It is owned by the Prime Listener of Par Nishrav, Mezahiar eyn Jesomiah. It is a long spear with a large gray blade and red tassels at the base of the blade. Stormdancer has the ability to summon, direct, and manipulate wind, lightning, and water. It is powerful enough to create and control hurricane force storms. Waygates Waygates are a network of advanced connection enchanteks that are located all across Rankarth, They allow soulcatchers to teleport form one waygate to another. Waygates are small round buildings surrounded by columns with a map of Rankarth in the center. The map has markings on it for each waygate. Soulcatchers use a soulweave to form a direct connection between the waygate they are in and the target waygate. This allows the waygate to know where to send the soulcatcher.